


Not So Happy Season

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in like 5 minutes so I apologize, Idk if it’s Bennett or Johnson so I changed it to both just to be safe, tiny angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Abby and Riley have a conversation at a bar.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Bennett, Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Not So Happy Season

“I guess it wasn’t meant to be, huh?” 

Abby was snapped from her thoughts by a voice, one which she had been getting used to recently. She turned her body halfway with a sour smile plastered on her face. 

“Seems that way,” Came her defeated reply. She sighed and downed the rest of her vodka, it being the third she had drank in the past hour. It was only 11 am. “It just wasn’t right.”

Abby heard the other woman hum in agreement and watched as she sat on the stool beside her. It felt nice to have someone there for her. Maybe not just someone, but Riley of all people. Abby couldn’t put a finger on what it was that drew her to that brunette so much. 

“So, things with Harper didn’t work out and you decided to get some drinks in the morning?” Riley asked, prompting Abby to nod in return as she motioned for the bartender to make her another drink. “Honestly, I respect that. I would’ve done the same in highschool but, well, I was in highschool.”

Abby caught herself giggling. Maybe it was the drunkness getting to her or maybe she just liked the idea of Riley. Either way, she couldn’t bring herself to care and analyze it further. She was too heartbroken for that. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” The brunette asked. 

“Well, you already sat here so I guess I can’t say no.”

The laugh that Riley let out was music to Abby’s ears. It was sweet and melotical, prompting her to smile softly as she inspected the other woman.

“You know, maybe it was for the best,” Riley spoke quietly as she fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt. “Maybe you’re meant to be with someone else.”

Abby’s heart started moving a hundred beats per minute. She shrunk into herself as she forced her head to turn and stare at Riley, who in return did the same. 

“And who am I meant to be with exactly?” The blonde wondered out loud, laughing at herself internally. After Harper, someone she had loved for a very long time, she didn’t know if she could do it again.

“Someone who appreciates you,” Was the short response from Riley. 

“Like you?” Abby could not help but snort. There was no way that Riley liked her. No after seeing her pathetically drink her sorrows away in the morning. 

“Perhaps.”

Abby didn’t know what suddenly shifted in her, but something did. It would take time to get over Harper, maybe months, but that was okay. It would be better with someone by her side, right? Not just someone, but Riley. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Abby downed her next shot as soon as she received it. She could feel Riley’s eyes on her and it was intoxicated. She wanted more of it. “Maybe I should be with someone else.” 

Riley only knowingly smiled. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is remy-roman so feel free to follow me there ❤️


End file.
